AVANNA
AVANNA is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by Zero-G Limited, released in December 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by the Irish female singer, Rachel (full name not known). Concept AVANNA was designed to be a soft voice with a "Celtic twist" to it. AVANNA is 18 years old, female, and her artist has stated that AVANNA herself is of Irish descent. According to the artist, in AVANNA's early concept design, her height was 5'6" and her weight was 156 lbs. The artist had stated that in her final design, her weight is around 110 lbs. Again, it should be noted that these are just the personal preferences of the artist and not official canon. Etymology While it is unknown why Zero-G chose this name, according to the name's origins, "Avanna," is a combination of the old English word "Ava," meaning "breath of life," and the Latin name "Anna," meaning "gracious." This results in the implied meaning of her name being "gracious breath of life."link Appearance Zero-G themselves asked for a fantasy-based look for her.link According to EmpathP, the model for AVANNA's body figure was her own sister, who was particularly curvy.link AVANNA was originally designed to be an elf, but this was scrapped when she had to be re-designed upon Yamaha's request, even though a faded version of this design can still be seen on the final boxart. The artist, EmpathP, has stated that fans can draw her with elf ears if they wish to do so,link and upon request has also uploaded her version with the elf ears.link During the process of her design, even though alternate colors where considered, Zero-G specifically asked for AVANNA to have black hair. According to EmpathP, the reason why her hair was lengthened was because she was requested to make her look more feminine.link AVANNA’s outfit was inspired by Roman-Britannia. Specifically, the Celts received Roman influence during the first century of Britannia’s occupation by the Roman Empire. The little flower shapes worked into AVANNA’s outfit are clovers, hinting at her Irish heritage. The rings around AVANNA's waist float/spin with the power of her voice, but will stay motionless when she is not singing. The gems on her skirt and the rings she is depicted with were inspired by blue topaz gemstones. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|AVANNA = Marketing For AVANNA, Zero-G seemed to adopt a similar technique, where it was used for OLIVER's promotion. Upon her official unveiling, EmpathP was able to talk directly to English-speaking VOCALOID fans and answer questions about her involvement with AVANNA. Most of the focus was on the Avanna topic at Vocaloid Otaku forums, and also the topic about her official artwork. This led to bonus promotional art material, EmpathP's "developers diary" and design notes being handed out quite freely. Popularity |Reaction= Avanna was fairly well met upon introduction, but struggled to get more then 10,000+ views on her demo songs. She has remained one of the lesser popular releases for English in VOCALOID3, despite the praises for her quality compared to many of the other English releases for the engine version.}} Additional information Trivia *One of the theories put forward by the artist EmpathP was that the reason why Yamaha rejected the non-anime like style of artwork they initially put forward was owed to the reaction to Bruno and Clara's original designs. Notable for... *First English female VOCALOID for VOCALOID3. *First Zero-G VOCALOID for VOCALOID3. Gallery References External links Official : *Zero-G *Zero-G Virtual vocalist *Official Site AVANNA VOCALOID *Facebook VocaloidAvanna *Twitter VocaloidAvannna Other : *Engloid blog AVANNA Fandom : *AVANNA fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *AVANNA models on MikuMikuDance wiki *AVANNA derivatives on Fanloid wiki